The Legend Of The Twilight Heroes
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: Sorry for all of the mistakes ... I was hurried Young Twins; Link and Saiya must travel all across Hyrule to stop the Mysterious Twilight from Blanketing their home


Chapter One :

Twilight Beginnings

* * *

I do not own any of this except the storyline and Saiya ( Which by the way is my OC )

* * *

Dear Readers, If you chose this story thinking that it's full of happy endings. My advice is, stop reading, being chosen for something can be very dangerous, But if you chose this story because it's fiction, Great read on, I can't blame you for all the things you might end up reading

-TriforceSwordsman3

* * *

" Jack ... I need to tell you something ... please sit down ", His loving wife, Reagan, said whipping her long brown hair from her eyes, and sweeping it around her ears. " what's wrong ? ... don't tell me that this disease is back ... you know you won't have much time left once you have it ", Jack replied, assuming that his wife had the disease that could kill her. " no, Jack, I don't have it, just sit back down, it's important, it's about o-our family ", Reagan assured her husband that she doesn't have the disease that could kill her in an instant. "o-our ... f-family?", Jack slowly got up asking what she was talking about until he was interrupted by a word of great news. "Jack, I'm pregnant, with your kids", hearing the news, Jack, fell to his knees and started to cry, "w-we're ... gonna be parents?", Jack slowly got back up with tears rolling down his face as he hugged his wife and said "we are gonna make great parents ... and I'll make sure ... that I stay by these kids that we will see one day",. Everyday, Jack looked at how his wife was holding up on her pregnancy and marveled at how big her belly got, though he never got a chance to stay by his wife long enough to see what had become of her on her ninth month.

* * *

{ One Month Later }

Reagan was nearing the final days of being one with child, But Jack never came home from his month long mission. She saw the men that was sent with her husband on the mission, just not her husband, it wasn't until that the men walked up and placed a hand on Reagan's shoulder and said " I'm afraid, Jack, he will not be with us anymore, he's in the sacred realm with the goddesses now ",. After hearing the shocking news of her husband's death, She fell to her knees, crying in pain, her children were gonna be there soon. After hearing the screams of labor, Men and Women ran to get Reagan to safety

{ One Hour Later }

" Reagan ... I'm so sorry for lose, but, you also have twins, a son, and a daughter, I guess Jack never asked if you were ever gonna have twins, so what will you name them ? ", A nurse said as she looked toward the two children. Reagan looked around to her two babies, especially to her son, " I'll name my son, Link, and as for my Daughter ... I'll name her ... Saiya ... after their ancestors ... it's a great honor to have them ",. After the birth of her two kids, Reagan, who was now a widow, mourned for two weeks for her deceased husband as she soothed the twins to sleep with a lullaby she would sing to herself when Jack wasn't home. Soon enough, the disease that she didn't have slowly affected her, making her very weak, but little did she know, was that her twins had immunity to the disease.

* * *

{ Five Years Later }

With their mother under bed rest, Link and Saiya, were the healthiest among their family. Saiya, who had an overprotective personality would look over her older brother, and Link, who had a carefree, Selfless, and nurturing Personality made sure his sister didn't worry too much. It was then that the village decided to celebrate their fifth birthday. But, all wasn't the way it was going to be, Soon, Bokogoblins came to the calm peaceful village and plotted a raid upon commands of a higher power to kill off the Hylian race, before any one could react, The Guardians of the village hid all the children except for Link and Saiya, the girl was given a knife and her mother's choker and both of them were told to run for the hills, and find safety, but before Link could catch up with his sister one of the bokogoblin archers managed to injure the young boy, leaving a gash on his right side, Saiya, hearing her brother scream in pain yelled "LINK ! ... DON'T WORRY I GOT YOU !", with the knights yelling to them to leave, Saiya picked her brother up and started to run with her older brother on her back, jumping and dodging obstacles the both of them made it out of the village and ran for three days and three nights without food or sleep, and not to mention and injured brother on her shoulders holding on for dear life, soon, they made it to Ordon sleep deprived, Nearly injured and nearly killed, Their clothing in shreds, and almost sick.

* * *

{ At Ordon Spring }

"Ow, Saiya, Please stop, O-Ow ... Saiya ... why did this happen ?", Link asked his younger sister as she patched him up as good as she could at the moment with the pieces of her Neptune Blue Dress. " I don't know, Link, But, If I did ... we wouldn't be down each others throats and you wouldn't be hurt right now ... look I don't know if we lost those dang monsters yet, but, I hope we did ... you need to rest bro ... we both need to rest ... I'll see what I can do in the morning ... ok? ",. " ok ... well g'night sis", Link yawned as he turned around and started to drift peacefully to sleep. Saiya looked to see if her brother was okay and started to drift to sleep.

{ The Next Day }

Saiya got up early to check up on her brother and then left to search the area the sound of song birds sending their lovely songs into the air of the forest, she calmly ran her fingers through her brown hair and slightly touched the choker around her neck as she slowly started to walk around the forest and around the area where her brother was, she spotted a big tree that she could climb and scanned the area listening to the sounds of nature through her pointed hearers, Her older brother, who was still sleeping, wasn't bothered by being alone, he slowly opened his Piercing Blue Eyes and slowly got up to look for his sister, not noticing that his Neptune Blue Tunic was ripped at his right side where his injury was wrapped up in scraps of a Neptune Blue Dress that belonged to his sister, he looked at his left hand as he slowly started to whistle a soothing song to keep him occupied on the beauty of the forest and not on the pain in his side from the injury and the blood that was coming out of the injury and onto the makeshift bandages made from his sister's dress. Just then, three men walked into the forest looking for food that they could use for the winter, until the heard a whistled song coming from the spring, as they walked, one of them let out a yell as he fell to the ground after tripping over a root from one of the trees. " Faggle, you need to be careful, and dang it ... you scared something ... cause I don't hear that song anymore, what was that anyway?", one of the men said as they drew their swords "I don't know, but, It had to be something or someone over at the spring",. Soon they heard a scream of agony and pain coming from the spring. "What was that?" one of the men asked, "I don't know ... but I don't think it was an animal", it was by then that the men saw a set of footprints that looked human like, but, It was too small to be an adults foot print, it had to be a child's footprint. "Guys, looks like we have company ... and I think I know where that song was coming from, over at the spring, I'll go look", another man answered as they walked over to the spring and saw a little boy laying down on his back holding his side. " OH GODS !, GUYS C'MERE, I FOUND WHAT EVER MADE THAT NOISE !", The man yelled, Startling the young girl in the tree, They found her brother, She reached into her dress skirt to the bandages that held her knife as she was about to jump down there in front of the men and defend both her and her brother, one of the men knelt down as he cradled the child's head and said " don't hyperventilate, we're here to help ... don't worry ... Faggle, run to the village and tell the women to get them ready to tend to this kid's injuries",. Soon, A girl jumped from the trees as one of the men ran back to the village and said " Stay away, we don't know who you are, what are you doing to him", . " S-Saiya, they're here to help us, you have to trust them, you just-", Link was interrupted by his sister "I don't trust them, I don't even know if they are those monsters we saw three days ago", The man shuttered at the word 'monsters', and said " trust me, we are not here to hurt you ... see, I'm putting my sword down and so is the man behind me, all I want to do is help you guys ... I'll even Introduce myself, I'm Rusl, and man behind me is Gerald, we are humble villagers and we mean you no harm ... now it's your turn ... can you tell us your names ?",. " I-I'm Saiya, and this is my older Twin Brother, Link, We showed up here last night, I did the best I could to tend to my brother's injury, but I'm guessing it wasn't good enough, you see we were attacked three days ago by monsters and was told to run ... can you help us ?", Saiya asked shyly running her hands around her long brown hair and holding onto her brother's hand. " Sure we can ... but I'm gonna have to take your brother over to my house so we can take care of him, ok?", Rusl extended his hand to the girl in kindness as he helped her up and grabbed the knife that she wielded, and guided her over to Gerald and told him to get her over to the village and that he'll handle the boy. Soon he heard a noise coming from the child, " what was that ? ", Rusl asked. " sorry ... I haven't ate for three days, neither has my sister", Link apologized, "it's ok ... I'm sure Uli will handle the both of you ... She's my wife after all, so I hope she understands",.

* * *

{ Ordon Village }

" Here we are ... I know it's not much ... but It's the safest place we got", Rusl showed the girl around the village until she was greeted by another girl about her age. " Hi ... I'm Ilia ... and you are ?", The young girl asked as she walked around the girl and noticed her ears were different from hers, "I'm Saiya, Link's younger twin sister ... it's nice to meet you",. it wasn't until long before Link sent out a scream so loud that Saiya and Ilia could hear it. "What was that ?", Ilia asked as she turn toward Rusl's House and walked over there with Saiya by her side, "that was my older twin Brother ... I'm sorry ... it's just that he's hurt and I guess they might've added on to it", Saiya replied as she slightly touched her choker and let out a small sigh. " alright, that should do it, ok, Uli he needs to take it easy for three weeks, and make sure he eats something, I don't care if you have to force feed him, make sure that you take good care of those kids, ok?", Pergy said as she walked out the door carrying the makeshift bandages that Saiya made to help her brother out. " oh, Sorry 'bout that lil' one ... I'm Pergy, Faggle's wife, and I can see that you happen to be Saiya, your brother told me everything about you and don't worry ... he'll be fine, well, have a good one", the woman said as she walked by and patted Saiya on her head like a little puppy.

* * *

**I don't own any of this, except the story line and Saiya who is my OC**

**Link : Thank you**

**Saiya : what are we gonna do for the next chapter ?**

**Me : It's a surprise**

**Both : I LIKE SURPRISES !**

**Me : Calm down you two**

**Link : sorry ... got carried away I guess**


End file.
